Here's to Us
by Chiere
Summary: 11. They wait and hope that it's possible that a baby is in their future. /*SasuSaku*/ Post-Canon. Drabble Series.
1. i

**Note: **I wasn't going to post this, idk, I didn't like it very much. But, I decided, eh, I could turn this into a little drabble fic of family and stuff. I've wanted to do a next gen fic for a while, so here it is. So, yes, that means there are OC's and it kind of revolves around them in some. Yes, this is also SasuSaku. Will there be other pairings? Maybe hints of them, but no. Mostly centered around the Uchiha family. This is also my first canon (albeit, post canon, but still canon-ish) fic. Drabbles are not in any chronological order. Enjoooyyy.

.

.

.

_i._

He watches her and he decides she's a lot like him.

But he can't decide if that's a good or a bad thing.

She's sitting in the attic—his daughter, his second child—and she's reading as she does every day. Sitting alone and studying (she's a bookworm just like her mother) as he watches her from the hall. She hasn't noticed him yet.

She has her mouth set in a straight line, her eyes focused and he observes her. She looks so much like him, onyx eyes and pitch black hair, especially with the blank expression she usually wears—the same expression he does.

She's quiet and reserved and she keeps her feelings to herself.

"How'd your mission go?" he would ask most of the time.

"Okay."

Okay. Okay. Okay.

Sometimes those okays are more drawn out, some are shorter and sharper and sometimes he wants to ask, what really happened? What went wrong? Tell me more. So unlike him—parenthood has changed him some, but underneath it all, he's still the same (he still responds to "I love you" with "Me too," and "Same." He doesn't give them hugs and they've only seen him smile a few times—he's happy—but he has yet to understand how to show it because tragedy has been known to follow once he gets comfortable).

She's so young and he wants to know how much she knows, that's why he asks—how much has she encountered, has she been introduced to the things that almost drove him to madness?

But he doesn't ask because she takes after him and he wouldn't want to be questioned too much. He would want to be left alone. He wouldn't want someone worrying.

He takes a step forward, a whisper of a creek of the wooden floors and she notices him. She turns his head toward him, her onyx eyes studying him and her lips parted slightly, like she was going to ask a question or greet him—but she smiled.

She grinned from ear to ear and in that moment he saw hope and innocence and joy and so much light—so much emotion, so much that he never had. She was carefree and she was content. Because she had her mother, she had an older brother, she had friends, and she still had him.

And he realized that she wasn't like him at all.

And he decided it was a good thing.

.

.

.

**Note: **I'm doing this as a challenge to me to stop being lazy and get over writer's block, so I'mma be posting these at least every other day, if not every day. Feel free to leave prompts in reviews. Questions and concrit are welcome and encouraged. I try to respond to every review.


	2. ii

**Note: **my little head-canon that I've had for a long time is that when Sasuke and Sakura had children, she decided to keep a first letter S-themed tradition and Sasuke just went along with it. So I named their son, Sora, and their daughter, Siria. CREATIVITY IS SHOT.

.

.

.

_ii._

Sasuke leans against the trunk of a nearby tree as he watches his son closely as he trains, sparring against a friend of his, his keen eye looking for areas of Taijutsu that he's well versed in and the areas that need improvements. The boys are equal, matching each other blow by blow.

He pays closer attention to his son, each contraction and extension of his legs and arms, the force of his punches, and the speed of his reactions and he makes mental notes to himself.

Only when the Shinobi opposite Sora causes him to stumble back and earns a swift kick to his ribs does Sasuke stop himself in his thoughts. Sora loses his footing and falls to the ground, he's still conscious, but he lays there staring at the sky, his breathing labored. Sasuke is just about to yell, demand him to get up, to continue, and then he remembers those months ago and he realizes he hasn't changed—he doesn't even know if he has tried.

He remembered, Sora was tired—lying on the ground like he was doing now—he wanted to take a break and he had asked him if they could do something else, anything else. He declined and he hadn't noticed the spark of sadness that appeared in his eyes then, but it was all too apparent when he looks back.

He remembers when Sora asked him to train him, of course he's trained with him before, but Sora was young then. Now he had a sensei of his own; his father wasn't his teacher anymore. Was it incompetence on the sensei's fault that led Sora to him or did they just not get along? He didn't question him, he accepted quickly.

Only a while later did he learn why he really wanted to train with him.

Sometimes a boy just wanted to be with his father. (To have some attention? To be acknowledged? To be praised by their father? Sasuke understood that very well. He wondered why it took Sakura telling him so to realize that).

Sasuke admired his father but he did not want to be him.

He wanted his son to know how proud he was and know that he knows he's strong and that he _cares_ and that there can be more between them, they can share something normal. We may be ninja, prone to war and desensitized to death and so different and so far from having the normal lives of Konoha's citizens, but there are some things even those facts shouldn't take away from what is a family and what brings a child and their parent together.

Training shouldn't be the only thing they share—it seems too impersonal.

"That's enough" he tells them as if they hadn't already decided it was break time. The other boy tells them he has to go and takes off in a sprint before anyone has a chance to say goodbye.

Sora looks at his father, bangs covering his eyes, sticking to his forehead with sweat.

"Is there somewhere you need to be?"

He's not surprised. Whenever he stops early it's because he needs to go, he has something else to do (that's all the time he has for him), and now that he's paying more attention than he ever has, he hears the childish longing in his teenagers voice and he wonders how long it's been there.

"No."

Sora cocks his head to the side, visibly confused.

"You like to paint, don't you?"

He nods.

"Show me."

* * *

Sasuke is shown an array of new colors and ideas spread across many canvases and his sons eyes lights up as he shows his father a world—his world, something so close and personal to him—he had never bothered to explore.

He finds himself asking without meaning too why he had never seen this before.

"I didn't even know you knew I painted," he admitted. Sora's smile falters momentarily. "You never had the time."

.

.

.

**Note: **Questions/Concrit/Prompts are welcomed and encouraged. Reviews make my day. There's gonna be some Sakura/kid bonding next chap. I have quite a few chapters planned out.


	3. iii

_iii._

One month—that's how long he said it would take.

One month and sixteen days—that's how long it had been.

He's been long overdue before, mission lengths aren't always accurate when it comes to S-Classed assignments, but the dangers faced are always apparent and the probability of never coming back is all too real.

She worries—that's how she is. She's a woman, she's a mother, and she's a _wife. _Naturally she over thinks and becomes pessimistic when something doesn't go the way she plans—she wants everything to be perfect, as unrealistic as that is (especially in their lifestyle), but she continues with that childish hope of nothing going wrong (there are bumps in the road, but things have a way of being fixed, with help or by themselves, like Sasuke coming home finally after years of chasing him).

She wants to cry, but instead she smiles because she has children and if they see her break, who would keep them from doing so as well? She tries to protect them—by keeping them ignorant of the real world—that's the best she can do. They're still young, her eldest is only twelve, only a few days from graduating (he wasn't going to be innocent much longer).

He was supposed to be here for that. She didn't want to utter the words, "Daddy can't make it." ('Because he's a little busy, because he may be dead.)

Sasuke has told her many times, she's transparent; her feelings are so obvious in her expressions. She finally realizes how true that is when she's lying on the bed, head buried in the pillows, and she hears the door open and the bed moves with the weight of someone—or more than one person (she knows they came so they could comfort each other).

She feels them settle on the bed, one on both side of her, hugging her and caressing her as she has done for them all their life.

"Mom," a boyish voice calls out to her. She maneuvers her hand so that she can grasp his in hers and his sister's in the other. "He's coming back, right? I'm graduating in a few days. He promised he'd be there."

She hesitates for a moment, clutching their hands tightly before smiling into the sheets.

She underestimates him, she realizes. After running so long, and becoming so lost, and then finally finding his way back (to Konoha, to Team 7, to her), he would be damned before he let it be taken away and he would fight.

She tells him, "He'll be back soon," and she means it.

.

.

.

Sasuke returns two days later, bloodied and bruised and having to be supported on fellow ANBU members' shoulders, but he is back and he is alive and she doesn't have to worry because he's a fighter and he'll find his way back home somehow.

(And the fact that he won't be going anywhere, any time soon with those injuries helps ease her mind a little more).

.

.

.

**Note: **Sorry 'bout not updating. Got a little sidetracked (I was celebrating my BDay, whoo). But, I'll shall be back on track (more or less) now, because number four is almost finished. Reviews are cool, yo.


	4. iv

_iv._

He's going to be promoted to ANBU.

He told her in fewer words than that, but it was still enough for her world to come crashing down in front of her. He was still rambling on about it, how his father finally let him in, and he was so happy. Couldn't she at least muster an "I'm so proud of you," and "I love you," and "I hope you keep safe."

She only stared back at him blankly, his words fading—the screaming in her head was drowning his words out. She was a mother; she had the right to worry. But, she didn't have the right to hold him back, and she knew this, but a "No way," and an "Absolutely not," was on the tip of her tongue.

ANBU meant S-Classed missions—top secret missions he couldn't discuss, and dangers and fears that he would face alone, and blood would stain his fingers and she knew all too well what that could do to a person. Would he come back broken and changed? That was something she feared.

She forced herself to smile, but it receded only seconds later. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed him staring at her, expression puzzled.

"Mom? Are you listening?" he asked and she immediately returned to reality.

She stared at him and she imagined him, four years old, clinging to her legs, afraid of leaving her side. She remembers him, twelve years old, taking him to the Academy on Graduation Day and having to reassure him that everything was going to be okay and that he was going to do great (he was going to do great in ANBU too, but it's far harder to let him go across the country than down the street). She remembers him, a few months later after graduating, scared about going on his first mission.

He had gotten over all those fears and insecurities years ago, she realizes. He's seventeen now, almost grown, and that's what scares her. He'll be leaving.

"Mom?"

"...no," she mutters. He doesn't seem to completely register what she's speaking of. "Growing up means leaving. Leaving means more worries." Are you going to home when you say you are? Are you going to come back okay?

She looks to him for a response, instead of anger that she expected to see, his is smiling at her. He leans down and grabs his mother's hands, squeezing them and then pulling her up from her chair and into his arms. She doesn't hug back immediately.

She whispers, "You're ready, but I'm not. I'm not ready to let go."

"I know. If you weren't worried, you wouldn't be my mom, now would you?"

She chuckles lightly. He was trying to tell her its okay. He'll be alright. It's not really right for her to doubt him, is it? She trained him. Her husband trained him. "I don't like it, not at all. But, I'm not going to be the one holding you back."

_I'll get over it, _she means. Sasuke leaves sometimes too (a little less than before he had children, Naruto understands that, but he still can be on missions for months at most). But, she got over worrying (or at least, letting worry show too much) and now she has to try again.

You would expect it to be easier.

It never is.

.

.

.

**Note: **I would like to say it was computer troubles, but it wasn't. I'm just lazy and sometimes ya just don't feel like writing. I had this written a month ago, but something about it always felt off, but whateves. Gonna post it and get back in the flow. I would promise to update again tomorrow, but my promises suck lol.

Hope I still get a review thooo :D


	5. v

v.

Sometimes he was the one who had to wait for her to get home. Despite the dangers that being an ANBU brought on him, the stress, he believes, doesn't compare to that of running the hospital. Everyone that gets hurt on all the missions gets sent there, and she sees them all. She either nurses them back to health or watches as they die. He can always tell which way it went when she comes home (or when she doesn't, is more like it, he has to go to the hospital and get her).

It's his way of being comforting and supportive. It's not his strong suit, but he does his best and he thinks it helps. He usually says nothing—he's one of actions and few words. If she wants to vent, he listens. If she wants to cry, he holds her. He takes her in his arms and they sit there until she falls asleep (she's not completely at peace yet, the lives lost still haunt her in her dreams, but the worry on her face disappears by dawn).

It's two a.m. and she's not back yet. He immediately knows what has happened, or what is going to (it's the child, he thinks. He remembers the child who has been in her care for over a month, hovering between life and death. She thinks about him and wonders what if it was my son, my daughter, and she won't let him go).

Sakura is stubborn and she cares (so much that it could even be to a fault). She won't let anyone die without fighting her hardest (even when it's hopeless, as many have told her—the child was going to die. But it helps her sleep better at night).

He decides to go get her, tell her to save her energy for tomorrow—to be able to try again tomorrow—as he always does. He knows that she tends to overwork herself.

He checks to make sure the kids are in bed before he slips out the door. He sprints for the hospital, most of the lights inside are turned off except a bright one near the top floor, and he knows she's there.

He finds her in her office. Her head down on her desk, papers splayed beneath her and long hair tied back into a bun. She is sleeping—it must've really been a bad day if she fell asleep here. It was bound to take a toll eventually, no matter how strong she tries to be.

He walks toward her, bending down and placing one arm under her legs and another around her shoulders, lifting her from her seat. She stirs slightly as he presses her body closer to his and then relaxes as he takes her home.

.

.

.

When she wakes up, she only wonders for a moment how she got into her bed. As if on cue, Sasuke walks into the room holding two mugs in his hands and she smiles at him. He sits next to her, placing a cup in her hand. She blows lightly on the surface of the liquid.

Between sips she can't resist smiling again. "I kinda overexerted myself yesterday," she tells him, and he nods knowingly. "But, I did it. I saved him."

.

.

.

**Note: **Here I am, keeping my promises about updating. Feel free to leave me some prompts for other family drabbles. And review, I love reading them.


	6. vi

_vi._

It's strange, he admits, but until now, he had never been alone with the children. And by alone, he means _really _alone. Sakura's not just down the hall if he needs him. She actually left the house and left him with their two children. And in the few minutes since she left, it seems that every single thing he knew about children (which, even having two, was still not much) left him, and now he felt like he should be panicked (which, he would be, if he wasn't Uchiha Sasuke, prideful as ever).

He sat on the couch, his arms resting on his knees as he leaned over, studying the two children seated in front of him. The eldest, Sora, was four years old while Siria was almost two. As he stared, they gazed back at him. Sora seemed more like he was challenging him, while Siria was completely oblivious as to what was going on.

Sasuke sighed, he didn't know what to do with them; they weren't going to sit there forever. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to think of what he could possibly occupy them with so they wouldn't get in any trouble.

He thought too slowly. When he opened his eyes, Sora was gone, and Siria was chewing on her stuffed animal.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath.

Siria giggled, removing the toy from her mouth and sounding out, "Bad."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, reaching for his daughter and setting her in his lap. "I know you know where your big brother went." She only giggled, probably not understanding one thing that came out of his mouth. "Of course."

He pressed her closer to him as he got up off the couch. "Sora," he called out. "Enough games. Come here."

All he heard was a chuckle in response; a mischievous laugh that was awfully loud for someone that small, and almost devious beyond his years. He followed the direction it came from, heading towards the kitchen.

When he was at the entrance, he saw Sora at the other end of the kitchen. He was standing there, feet apart, a toothy grin on his face, and the sugar bowl in his hands.

Sasuke's eyes widened. This was not going to end well. "Sora, put it down."

The grin grew wider as he removed its top, the spoon inside the bowl falling to the ground. He lifted it closer to his mouth.

"Don't you dare."

He laughed again, letting the bowl hover close to the edge of his mouth, he was testing him. Sasuke only glared, if Sora had been a little older and a bit smarter, he might've understood that you don't mess with Sasuke when he gives his signature glare. But he was four, and four year olds are a little too bold for their own good (he thought they were only supposed to act this way during their terrible two's).

Sora chugged the whole contents of the bowl.

"Spit. It. Out."

He shut his mouth as best he could, the abundance of sugar making his cheeks puffy, and with much struggle, he finally swallowed it all. Another laugh erupted from his mouth, and then he bolted.

Yeah, this definitely was not going to go well. Either he destroyed half the house on his sugar craze, or Sasuke put a stop to it in one of the only ways he knew how.

.

.

.

Sakura came home a half an hour later and the first thing that came out of her mouth was, "What the hell."

Sasuke was seated on the couch again, Siria still chewing on the toy as she sat in his lap. She giggled and whispered, "Bad," while pointing to her mother.

"Sasuke," she started. He looked up at her, completely indifferent to the situation.

"Um, why is our son tied up?" They both looked over at the corner of the living room. Their four year old sat on his knees, his arms pressed to his side by the jump rope that entangled him.

Sasuke shrugged. "Why don't you tell your mom why big brother is tied up?" he suggested to the little girl seated on his lap.

She smiled. "Very bad."

.

.

.

**Note: **I felt like doing something a little more light-hearted, lol. I had fun with this idea. Hope y'all liked it. Reviews are love 3


	7. vii

_**vii.**_

Being a female was hard enough, but it had to be with an added bonus of being an Uchiha. Not that Siria, Sasuke and Sakura's youngest child and only daughter, didn't carry the name proudly, but she didn't know if the perks of being world renowned and respected really outweighed everything else that came with it.

It was the _Uchiha curse_; her father would sometimes call it. When she got him in a good enough mood, he would tell her about the days when he was younger, about the girls who would literally and figuratively throw themselves at his feet, crowd around him, and swoon over how gorgeous he was. He would mention how annoying it was and sometimes he would laugh while remembering that, _yes_, her mother was a part of his entourage (though, obviously, she grew out of that phase and it was replaced with something substantial).

She inherited the dislike of the crowds (even though her father probably hated the attention enough for both of them so she didn't really need to the put the energy into it). Her older brother was a the opposite, he was a flirt. Sora basked in the glory of being one of Konoha's Most Eligible Teen Bachelor's or whatever (he was still losing to the Hokage's son for obvious reasons).

Sora liked the game of it all. No one ever knew who he was dating and if he was dating anyone. He was practically a celebrity, and the girls were the paparazzi, desperate to know or to be the one.

Siria, not that she cared, was probably one of the most sought after girls of the generation. A prize, maybe. Everyone wanted to be her first something—her first date, her first boyfriend, her first kiss, and everything that came after.

She thought about taking up their offers once or twice, just for a break in her daily routine, but they were so transparent and obvious in what they really wanted that she decided not to even bother. They had other choices (she thought Ino's daughters were miles prettier than she would ever be. Her mom is beautiful, but Ino is model perfection and she passed that on).

There was one boy though, one boy that Siria couldn't read, see through, and scare away. One boy who wouldn't take a hint and could sometimes make her blush. He would give her roses every time he saw her (seriously, did he carry those around just in case he came in contact with her that day?) and she had to admit she kept most of them.

He frustrated her. He made her question this vow of swearing off men (not that she wanted to date him, but he was so persistent, and adorable).

Kaede was his name. Her best friend, Mariko, would tease her about him all the time, talking about how their colors coordinated. His hair was scarlet red with amber eyes and she had to admit it went well with her black on black look. When Siria had gotten the red highlights in her hair Mariko said she had gotten it just for him.

.

.

.

She avoided him a while after she got the red highlights in her hair (it sucked now that every time she looked in the mirror she would think about him).

She was taking a walk with her father when he finally found her again. Her father's over protective instinct took it almost immediately when Kaede ran up to her with his arm outstretched and a rose in his hands.

"Who's that?" Sasuke whispered to her as he approached. She looked up at him, her face scrunched up, fighting back a blush (from anger or embarrassment, she didn't know).

"It's just some guy," she answered and it was true. It was some guy that made her lose the composure she had and made her unreasonably angry (which sounded strangely like the start of a love story).

"Is he bothering you?" It was the question he couldn't wait to have answered so he could threaten the little boy. Siria almost said yes just so she could feel a little more comfortable, but he was in front of her before she had the chance.

Kaede acknowledged Sasuke, bowing to him before turning his attention back to Siria, handing the rose to her. Siria scoffed, folding her arms in front of her chest. He simply stuck the stem in between her arms.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. I mean, I saw you yesterday, but when I waved to you, you turned the other way. Are you avoiding me?" Kaede asked, a smile still gracing his features.

"No. I was just busy, like I am now. Sorry. Bye," she said quickly, side-stepping him while unfolding her arms, causing the rose to fall down.

He picked it up quickly, grabbing her by the arm before she got too far. He was still smiling as he gave her the rose back. "You should really go on a date with me sometime."

Siria rolled her eyes, taking the rose and speed walking away from him with her father on her tail.

"Do you like that boy?" her father asked when they were a ways away, there was an undertone of teasing that she did not like.

She scowled at him, saying sharply, "No."

"It's okay if you do. I'll just have to chaperone this date and make some rules—"

"I said no. I don't like him. I'm never going on a date with him. Never, _ever_." She threw the rose to the ground to emphasize her point and then stomped off leaving her smirking father behind.

.

.

.

Late at night, when everyone was asleep, she went out and found the rose where she had left it. She put it in the vase of water on the side of her bed, with the other dozen of them.

.

.

.

**Note: **Just trying to get over my writer's block so sorry for crappy-ish update. I wanted to also get into the kids' personal lives a little more too. So, hope you guys enjoyed. Leave me some family prompts because I'm running out of stuff. I mean, I have ideas, just don't know how to write them yet, ya know? Reviews are love :)


	8. viii

_**viii.**_

Sora was stubborn. It was an inherited trait, unfortunately. Sure, sometimes he would change his mind if you stayed persistent for a while, but most of the time he was pretty set in his ways. These were one of those times.

He had just graduated from the academy not two days ago. He had been excited, ready to train and take on missions (not quite knowing that he was bound to be stuck in missions that required picking up weeds and walking dogs). He was ready to meet his new sensei, but it wasn't who he thought it was going to be.

He had, not so subtly and not so nicely, requested that it be his father that trained him. The teachers at the academy didn't say no, but they didn't exactly say yes either, so he just assumed that his wish was granted.

When he arrived at the east training grounds the next morning, he was disappointed when he saw a stranger in place of his father, though he quickly masked it with anger, jutting out his lower lip and crossing his arms across his chest. His teammates, Bianca and Kisami, smiled at him, inviting him to come closer, but he stayed put, standing off in the distance, looking over the tall man with the blonde hair and sunglasses with a scrutinizing gaze. The man plastered a smile on his face.

He scoffed. "You're not my dad."

The man held back a sigh, taking a few steps forward as Sora purposefully took some steps back. "I'm your sensei, Yakuna."

"Um, _no_, you're not," he said, shaking his head. "It was supposed to be my dad."

"Your dad is part of ANBU. He doesn't have the time to oversee your training," he explained, keeping his voice friendly. "Don't worry; he personally selected me to train you."

"If _he _isn't going to train me, he can tell me that himself." With that, he turned on his heels and sprinted away, leaving his sighing sensei behind.

.

.

.

It was a day or two later and Sora hadn't returned to his team or his sensei. He would leave everyday though, as if his mother didn't already know and didn't already try to convince him that he should at least get to _know_ his new sensei, and he would go sit on the edge of a cliff near the outskirts of the village, throwing rocks down into the forest below.

He knew his father was going to be back soon, today or tomorrow, maybe next week, and then his training could begin. That was his plan anyways.

He didn't react when he heard footsteps behind him and felt that familiar presence sit beside him. His expression morphed into a smile as he sent another rock flying into the air.

"Finally, you're back," he said, glancing over at his father. He had one leg straight out and the other was supporting his elbow. He hadn't even changed out of his ANBU uniform yet. He had probably gone straight home to his mother and then came directly here.

"I heard you refuse to go train with your new sensei." He didn't bother going through the small talk and got directly to the point.

Sora averted his gaze, looking down at the expanse of green before him as he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. You're supposed to be training me."

"Sora, I don't—"

He quickly interrupted him. "Yeah, I know. You're going to tell me you don't have the time, I heard it before. Shouldn't you make time, though, for me?"

Sasuke sighed lightly. "What do you think I do in ANBU?"

Sora scrunched up his face, thinking for a moment before responding, "You go on super secret and dangerous S ranked missions and stuff."

"But, what for?"

"Because Uncle Nardo tells you too," Sora stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, but do you know why I have to take these missions?"

Sora started to repeat the same thing he previously said but Sasuke stopped him. "I take them _for_ you, for everyone in the village. These 'super secret and dangerous' missions are to protect you. I'm doing all this for you."

"Training me would also be for me though."

"But what about everybody else? What if I was not here to take on these missions? What would happen to the village because the threats weren't taking care of?"

"It would…be attacked?"

Sasuke nodded. "And people would die. Do you think it's fair that I stop saving everyone and only focus on you?"

He looked down, biting his lip and shaking his head. "I just…I just wanted to spend a little more time with you."

It was rare, but Sasuke smiled at him, smiled because of the childish quality he still had and that he actually had grown to miss because of how "grown up" he claimed himself to be. Sasuke raised his hand to his son's head and ruffled his hair.

"Let's make a deal," he suggested as he removed his hand from Sora's head. The little boy looked up, his eyes shining with curiosity. "In between missions, I'll take a few hours out and I'll train you then? As long as you promise to respect your sensei and go to his training sessions."

Sora shook his head excitedly rising to his feet before jumping into his father's arms, giving him a hug. "Sure! We can start now!"

He gently pushed the boy off and placed him on ground. "First, I have to turn in this report, and you can go apologize to Yakuna, then meet me at the training grounds."

Sora was already on his way to find him.

.

.

.

**Note:** This is my first writing on my new laptop, woooo. Another drabble I don't really like, but decided to post.

Would love if you dropped a review :) Also, some prompts would be nice, and any drabble you would like to see.


	9. ix

_**ix.**_

Siria remembered the first time she failed (it was also the first time she met her best friend, so she guesses that time wasn't all bad).

It was when she was thirteen and she visited her mother's medical classes that she held in a section of the academy after school. She felt like she needed more diversity in her arsenal (and she had always wanted to be like her mother—beautiful, intelligent, and respected—she was the top medical ninja in the world and she wanted to live up to that). So she asked her mother to teacher her medical ninjutsu (it made Sakura happy that her children wanted to take a little after their mom, her son just wanted to learn how to make earthquakes with his fists and that was about it).

Since she was behind in the classes, her mother offered to teach her catch-up after the classes. Siria was already great at chakra control; that was something Sakura made sure to teach both of her children, so she bypassed that part of the training. She had already been studying the human body, and while she didn't know it perfectly, she knew enough to allow her to start.

Her first task was a white bird with a broken leg. She thought it would be easy (Uchiha arrogance at its finest, Sakura likes to say). She placed one hand over the other and then placed them over the bird's leg. She waited for her hands to glow the familiar green color or even to feel a small tingle that it was going to work, but nothing happened

She bit down on her lip, closing her eyes, straining to push out more chakra, believing that maybe she wasn't using enough.

"Hey, Siria, you might want to—" Sakura started, but the sounds of Siria's grunts as she continued to try drowned out her own voice.

After a moment, Siria let out a loud sigh at her incompetence and before she could take her hands away, a spark emitted from her hands, courtesy of her lightning chakra nature, and it landed on the bird's feather, causing a small flame to burn on the bird.

Siria screamed, backing away from the table as the small bird wriggled on the table, squawking as the fire burned away its feathers. Her mother had to run up and smother the fire, quickly healing the bird on her own.

Sakura smiled nervously as the bird stood up and immediately flew out the nearest open window. When she turned around to look at her daughter, she was staring at the ground, her expression like utter defeat.

"Maybe I should stop trying,'" she said after a moment.

Sakura walked over to her daughter, bringing her into a comforting hug. "You've only just started. Do you really think it's that easy to heal? It took me a while too."

She pulled away so that she could see her daughter's face, while her expression had soften, there was still a pout on her lips and she could still see disappointment in her eyes.

"You've been focusing on the physical, offensive part of ninja training for so long, it's bound to be hard to go from offensive to supportive," Sakura reasoned. "I wasn't…the _best _ninja, to say the least, when I was young. Heh, you're much more talented than I was. You'll get the hang of it."

Siria laughed a little. She wasn't going to tell her mom about the stories she got her father to tell her when it was late one night. He would tell her about how _obsessed_ she would be sometimes, though she grew out of the fangirl crush phase, it was still funny to remember it.

"Just, this time, don't try so hard. And let's _not_ set it on fire."

.

.

.

**Note: **Eh, idk how I feel about this. I'm on summer break now and am trying to get back into writing a little. I'm completely drawing blanks on this fic though. Thanks for those of y'all who left prompt!

And also, sorry about the lack of Sakura lol. I was in a Sasuke writing mood. I'mma try to balance it out. I'm probably gonna do some before the children drabbles/or preparing for the children and then also use some of you guys'. Still leave some in the review if you have any!

P.S. I know what the number 10 roman numeral is but I don't know after that lol why did I number it like this


	10. x

**Note: **This prompt was from someone who signed in as a guest, moomoo. It was, how the parents would react to their child getting injured on a mission.

.

.

.

_**x.**_

Sora would've liked to say that his first B-ranked mission went well, but that would've been a half-lie. Yes, he completed it successfully, but now he was coming home with a gash in his side and the bleeding wouldn't stop. All on his way home, he had to keep his hand pressed against his side to keep too much blood from leaking.

His teammates, on the entire walk home, said that he needed to go the hospital immediately. Of course, just to please them, he said he would, and when they arrived at the gates and they wanted to walk him there, he was able to get them off his back.

Once they were far enough away, he turned around, covering up his wound with his jacket, and then began walking home. If he went to the hospital, his mom would be there, and he'd never hear the end of it. He'd probably never be let out on a mission again (or at least, for a while).

He decided on going to search for his sister. He might be able to get her to keep quiet, and she was, lately, getting really good at healing, or at least, she could stop the blood and the pain so he could heal naturally.

He went toward his home, hoping Siria would be there and neither of his parents were. To be safe, before going through the front door, he went around back and peaked in through the glass patio doors.

_Can't see anyone_, he noted to himself. He didn't want to use sensing or else anyone who was there might pick up on him. He would have to sneak in quietly.

He pushed the door to the side, removing his shoes, and quietly shifting through the house, expertly avoiding the places in the wooden floor that he knew would creak under his weight. He made sure to keep his hand pressed hard to side to keep any blood from dripping down.

"Is someone there?"

He mentally cursed. That was his father's voice. He didn't respond immediately, and he heard whispering, and he assumed that it was mother and he was screwed.

He grunted, leaning against the wall before speaking, "Yeah. It's me."

"Sora!" he heard his mother exclaim. He stepped out, following her voice. He plastered on a smile so they couldn't tell he was in pain but kept his hand on his side, hoping that it wouldn't seem to unnatural.

He walked into the living room where his mom and dad were sitting. His mother immediately got up and brought him into hug and he returned it with his free arm. He nodded to his father in acknowledgment as she soon as she let him go.

His father was the first to ask about the mission. "How'd your mission go?"

"It was good. Totally successful," he said, skipping any of the details. "Um, do you know where Siria is? I…I missed her too." As soon as those words left his mouth he knew he made a mistake, and one step towards suspicion.

His father raised an eyebrow and his mom looked at him sideways. "You _missed_ your sister?" She sounded like she wanted to laugh. "You sure everything went okay?"

Sora shrugged, scoffing lightly. "Heh, I can't miss my sister without something being _wrong?_ I just missed bothering her, obviously." Neither of them appeared to completely believe that answer, but accepted it nonetheless.

He started away from his mother and inched closer to the side of the room with the door. "So, you guys don't know where—"

"Wait." His father's voice startled him and he stopped mid-sentence. "What's that smell?"

Sakura sniffed the air and Sora did so as well before shaking his head. "Nothing, um, goodby—"

"It's blood."

Sora immediately recoiled. "Um, no."

"Sora?" Now they were both looking at him.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Open up your jacket."

"I'd prefer to keep it closed. It's kinda chilly in here and I might catch a—"

"Now." At the tone of her voice, he eventually relented, sliding down the zipper of the blue jacket and opening it up. There was a scar running from his navel to his side and dried blood surrounding the wound, while fresh blood was running down it.

His mother panicked for a moment, running over to him and grabbing him by the shirt. His father got up from the couch as she placed their son there.

"Don't move," she commanded. She ran towards the back and came back seconds later with a bottle of alcohol and some cotton balls. She sat on the table beside him, turning the alcohol bottle upside down and drenching the cotton ball with alcohol. She didn't count down or do it gently as she placed it on the cut.

Sora shouted in pain, smacking her hand away instinctively. "What the hell!?"

"What do you mean what the hell? _Why_ the hell did you not tell me? _Why_ did you not go to the hospital?"

"Because I'm fine! I was gonna get it fixed!"

"Before or after you bled out? Or got an infection?" his father chimed in, his arms crossed as he eyed his son from his seat on the arm of the couch.

"I was looking for Siria. I was going to get her to patch it up before you guys saw…," he admitted. "I just didn't want you guys to know."

"Know? Know that you got hurt? We care, Sora, of course we want to know," Sakura told him as she finished cleaning the wound, placing the cotton ball to the side. She placed her other hand over the wound, making it glow green as it began to patch up the broken skin.

"I just didn't want you guys to know that I messed up, okay?"

They both sighed in unison. Sakura had a sympathetic smile on her face and Sasuke smirked lightly at him.

"You think you messed up because you got injured?" Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I did. I got distracted and then I got hit."

"Even the best ninja can't help but get injured once or twice on a mission. If you think getting through without a scratch on you equals a successful mission then you're going to have a lot of failures in your life."

"So, it's okay?" he seemed unsure.

"Yes, but it's not okay you didn't let anyone help you," Sakura added. "If I ever find out you tried to hide this from me again, then you're going to suffer a whole week of my cooking, 'kay?"

Sora scrunched up his face as his father laughed a little again.

.

.

.

**Note: **I liked this one a little better.


	11. xi

**xi.**

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't afraid. Uchiha Sasuke never voices his fears out-loud, but to his wife who knew him so well, his emotions were clear on his face. They were clear by the way he was hunched over, his elbows propped up on his knees, his head supported by his palms. The muscles his arms tensed every so often and his eyes were staring intently at the ground, he was over-thinking.

Sakura could see him clearly from the room she was currently in. She observed him and he never once looked up at her. She doesn't remember ever seeing him so worried.

She knew he could feel her eyes on him, begging him to look up and see her smile telling him that everything was going to be okay (even if it was a lie, they both knew very well everything may not be _okay_).

_Even if we don't get the results we want, we can make it work, somehow. _

_Sasuke-kun? _

_Look at me._

Her smile faltered. She knew Sasuke wanted kids; she always dreamed of having kids too. He wanted to pass on his legacy and she wanted to make him happy. But, this lifestyle was not always conducive to bearing—let alone, _raising_—children (but Naruto's going to fix that, they trust him to make Konoha better. He can't fix everything, however).

Sakura jumped down from her seat and started towards Sasuke in the hallway. He knew she was coming but didn't bother to look up.

When she was within arms distance from him, she lifted his chin with her hand, forcing him to look at her and she put on her best smile. She crouched down and sat in his lap, swinging her legs around and getting as close as she could to him.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pressed her harder into him.

"You know that smile doesn't fool me, right?" Sasuke told her. She could feel his breath on her and his fingers absentmindedly tangling themselves in her pink her.

"Of course," she said. "But it makes _me_ feel a little better. Smiling even when you don't feel like it, it's supposed to instantly make you happier."

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura sat up and turned to face him, taking both her hands and placing her index fingers at either side of his mouth, then pushing up in an attempt to make him smile but instead made him look deformed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her wrists.

"See? Doesn't that make you feel better?" Sakura laughed slightly.

He shook his head. "No."

Before she had the chance to argue, Sasuke's attention shifted from her to someone behind her and she turned around, placing her feet on the floor and leaning back into him. The doctor walked towards them, his mouth in a straight line and his eyes looking down at his clipboard as he flipped through the pages.

They couldn't tell whether it was good or bad news and Sakura felt her heart racing. She reached for her husband's hand and he grasped hers in his. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, a signal for her to calm down, that he's going to be here through better or worse.

The doctor stopped a few inches in front of them. And they sighed in relief when the doctor approached them and told them it was _possible_. There wasn't an exceptional chance or a poor chance, but it was _okay (possible, pretty good)_, and that's all they really needed.

.

.

.

**Note: **This was originally gonna for the first day of SasuSaku Month but I decided that I have another plan for it, so I'm posting this now. I'mma try to update this everyday with more family!SS for SS Month. If you're wondering what the prompts are just follow this link—(sasusakumonth.*tumblr.*com/post*/51878783212 /posting-event-guidelines-post-your-fanwork-s)—don 't forget to remove the asterisks.

Leave a review if you please ~ if you wanna follow me on Tumblr (and leave me some prompts) my username is lovelikeciria.


End file.
